Eres
by vampirita.kawai
Summary: AU.Eres,lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,-cállate-murmuro disfrutando su vulnerabilidad- eres idiota-¿Qué?-eres…-Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres...


Olaa(:

buenoo lees dejoo estee songfic Coon laa cancioon "Eres" de Cafe Tacuba, ahyy ees qqe amo essa caancion:DD mee recuerdaa muuuuuuuuuuchaas coosas aaaahh!!*¬* okk okk lees dejoo estoo yy me dejaan un review syyp? xfaas ess speer facil!! loos qieero y mee opinaan!!

Baee!

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece(o sino habria puro sasusaku;DD) ni la cancion Eres solo los tome prestados(: pero la historia es completamente mia! NO PLAGIES!

_

* * *

_

_Eres,  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,_

-vete de aquí idiota molesta-dijo una voz gruesa a su espalda, y Sakura ignorándolo seguía hablando con su amigo

_Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que quieres  
y aquí me tienes_

-estúpida rosita-repitió el chico disfrutando como su victima torcía el rostro en una mueca de notorio enojo, pintándosele de rojo y sus manos se convertían en puños. Quería picarla, y además le gustaba verla enojada-¿que no escuchaste frentona?

_Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,_

Esta bien, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, lo había soportado, había tratado de ignorarlo, a el y sus burlas, a sus estúpidos amigos y sus risas que lo apoyaban a seguir molestándola, pero ya era el colmo, estaba harta, harta de el.

_Lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy._

Se suponía que si lo ignoraba la dejaría en paz, pero no era así, seguía ofendiendola y tenia que admitirlo, le herían sus palabras.

Enojada y un poco dolida, se giro hacia el, lo encaro y vio en su rostro un ápice de diversión, cosa que la prendió mas y harta de la situación le grito

_Que mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,_

-¡BUENO PUES QUE CHINGADOS TE PASA! ¡ESTUPIDO IMBECIL CARA DE MARRANO! ¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CONMIGO? ¡SI LO TIENES VEN Y DIMELO QUE AUN ASÍ ME VALDRA MADRE! ¡ESTUPIDO ¿QUE NO TIENES MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER QUE ESTAR MOLESTANDOME?!-

Bueno, se había pasado un poco y a juzgar por el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el salón, todos la habían escuchado

La ojijade estaba que echaba humo y le ardían las orejas, miro fieramente al chico, quien, humillado, le devolvió la mirada y no sabiendo con que defenderse, respondió

_Pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres..._

-cállate frentona imbécil-se escucharon risas de sus amigos, que parecía no tenían mente propia, y le sonrió arrogante

-OH por favor ya invéntate otras cosas, en serio que si me vas a ofender hazlo bien, ¡pinche idiota!

_...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres._

Sus compañeros seguían mirando la discusión y riéndose de ambos chicos. La chica hastiada se fue a sentar a su lugar, no sin antes mirar con sorna al pelinegro. Este queriendo tener la última palabra le grito

-si, vete frentona-y rió con ganas.

_Eres,  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres,_

La chica, ofuscada y cegada por la ira se giro y le dio una cachetada, Sasuke se paro rápidamente y le grito una sarta de palabrotas en la cara, en el mismo instante en que el profesor entraba en clase y sorprendido grito

-¡Pero que esta pasando aquí! Ustedes dos por su respectivo reporte ¡AHORA!

Un silencio reinó en la clase y unos cuantos tipos se burlaron.

Ambos chicos se miraron con ira y respondieron al unísono

-Si señor-temiendo del profesor se retiraron.

Pasaron por un pasillo y cruzaron las escaleras juntos, bajaron del edificio y la chica murmuro para si

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

-estúpido idiota-

-¿que me dijiste frente de bocho?

-¡LO QUE OÍSTE LENTO!

-¡pinché chicle!-dijo claramente el chico y metió sus manos en los bolsillos

Harta, se paro en seco, y sin pensarlo solotó atropelladamente

_Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,_

-Bueno pues a ti que chingados te pasa, si tu estas igual, y además yo que rayos te hice para que me estés jodiendo así, ¿que no tienes mejores cosas para entretenerte? consíguete una novia o yo que se

-tengo novia-objetó el azabache quien la miraba de frente, con autosuficiencia

_El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy._

-¡y a mi que me importa! solo déjame en paz, no se que chingados te pasa pero ve a molestar a otra persona, que yo no te hice nada, es mas al principio nos llevábamos bien y ahora me hablas solo para ofenderme-dijo Sakura con un deje de dolor en su voz.

El pelinegro, que había tardado en comprender el doble sentido en las palabras de la chica, respondió

_Aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,_

-eres…-hizo una pausa, tratando de seleccionar una palabra adecuada, de entre tantas que le venían a la cabeza, unas no muy agradables y otras demasiado melosas, incluso para ella

-…una idiota

La chica harta de el, y ya demasiado estresada, gruño y emprendió de nuevo su camino y paso de largo al chico, quien comprendiendo su intención de irse y sintiendo que la había ofendido, de nuevo, la tomo de la muñeca y la voltio violentamente, la acerco a el y la aprisiono con su otra mano, posándola en su cintura.

_No te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres..._

La chica trato de librarse de su agarre, pero le fue imposible, y rindiéndose, lo miro fieramente. Así estuvieron durante un tiempo, intercambiaron miradas y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, claro sin reconocerlo. Pasado un momento un sentimiento extraño empezó a alojarse en el pelinegro y sin pensarlo atrapo los labios de su acompañante.

No sabía lo que hacia, ni por que lo hacia, solo que en verdad disfrutaba la proximidad de la chica y sus labios sobre los de el, ahora comprendía por que le gustaba verla enojada, o mas bien por que simplemente le gustaba verla, ella le encantaba.

_...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres..._

La pelirrosa era inexperta en eso de besos y solo dejándose llevar por el momento hizo lo que creyó correcto. Le correspondió el beso y lo disfruto, trato de enterrar ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de ella, ese que le decía que le gustaba y aceptara sus disculpas, pero le fue imposible y lo dejo fluir en ella. Un poco mareada, no sabía si por la falta de oxigeno o por las sensaciones que le provocaba el chico, se pregunto que era todo eso, se suponía que el la odiaba ¿no? un poco confundida se separo lentamente de el y puso su frente en la de el, trato de calmar sus jadeos y dijo mirando al piso

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue eso?-lo miro a la cara, aún a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y sintió su aliento cuando le respondió arrogante

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?

-no, si…es decir, eh yo…-dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, no quería admitir que había sido el paraíso, aunque hubiera sido su primer beso

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres..._

-cállate-murmuro disfrutando su vulnerabilidad- eres idiota

-¿Qué?

-eres…

_Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres..._

-…mi idiota-completo ella, después de una pausa, comprendiendo el por que de la actitud del chico, y lo beso apasionadamente, o intentándolo.

* * *

Y bnn? esuvoo bueno? o qq? la vdd a mi no me gustoo mucho peroo no tenia nadaa q hacer(: y pss es algo personaal la situacion, huum solo qq no hubo beso T.T y laa cancion mee encanta:DD me voyy

me dejaan review syyp?

_"como dice el elfo domestico 'Un review es bueno para la salud'"_


End file.
